Used printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. Generally, printers embed toner on paper by relying on electrical charges occurring within the printer cartridges. Printer cartridges typically include a toner hopper, a primary charge roller, and a drum. The toner is typically stored in the toner hopper and carries a negative charge. The drum is typically given a charge by a primary charge roller or PCR. The charge of the drum is typically more positive than the charge of the toner, and thus the drum is able to attract the toner. Once the drum is given a charge by the PCR and a print pattern is set, the drum gets coated with toner. The drum that is coated with toner then rolls over a sheet of paper, which is usually given a negative charge by the PCR. The charge of the paper is less negative than the charge of the toner, and thus the paper attracts the toner. The toner is embedded on the paper according to the print pattern.
The drum is usually one of the components that wears out from usage and gets replaced during remanufacturing. In some cartridges, such as those manufactured by Hewlett Packard company having model numbers HP 1600, HP 2600, and HP 2605, the drums are attached to the cartridges in a manner that makes the drums difficult to remove from the cartridges and may require breaking the cartridges. It is desirable to be able to detach the drums from the cartridges without having to break the parts of the cartridges. This helps preserve the appearance of the cartridges and minimizes remanufacturing steps. Methods and apparatus for efficiently and quickly detaching the drums from the cartridges are desired and are addressed by the present invention.